


Thank You

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, also mentioned like one thing from the game, is this fluff idk, post s2 but pre s3, tfw u could have made it shippier, wrote this bcuz I ended up watching the eps with their little interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Fubuki decides to go and thank one of the many that helped him during a troubled spot.





	

A silver haired boy lingers outside the familiar hospital. A hand reaches up to touch the loose scarf hanging around his neck. He doesn't need it anymore but can't find the heart to simply toss it aside. It means so much to him, it had carried another soul within it.

He had almost given it to Endou, that soccer loving fool had certainly helped him a lot, but so did the rest of the team. Being with them had opened his eyes, they taught him the importance of being amongst a team rather than playing as one. And even one who had only been on for a temporary time. A boy who had shown off his skills and was forced to leave to recover from brutal injuries.

Afuro Terumi, better known as Aphrodi.

Fubuki had never heard of him before his sudden appearance during a match against one of the aliea teams. He hadn't even asked about the captain of Zeus when he had joined. He had other things to worry about. Atsuya, mainly, and being able to play the sport he loved. There was a little too much going on in his life to worry about a new team member.

It had taken him some time to ask about the blonde midfielder. The first person he had gone to was Endou, who was more than happy to tell him about Aphrodi. The snow prince was rather surprised to find that he had once been used by that Kageyama man. He didn't seem like the type to resort to such tactics when he was on the field. That boy really had changed then, or he could only assume he had.

Aside from that information, there wasn't much else. No one on the team really knew Aphrodi. He was just a rival from their previous tournament who had turned over a new leaf.

Instead of dwelling on the lack of information, he decides it's better to go and pay the boy a visit. He had mentally made a promise that he would return to see him after the whole aliea situation was over. That is, if he was still being treated in the hospital. Now he really does hope he hasn't arrived too late. What if the other boy was already let go? What if he had already returned to Zeus?

Fubuki shakes his head and takes in a breath. If he's not here then surely they'll meet again on the field. Small strides quicken as he passes through the door and heads to the counter. He stands and waits to be noticed, not wanting to interrupt the receptionist. He glances around the quiet and somewhat empty room, but his eyes return to the woman as she clears her throat.

"Is Aphrodi- Afuro Terumi here?"

He couldn't recall if he had used his nickname to be addressed by, but he had to have signed in using his full name, right? The receptionist types up the boy's name, checking to see if he's still logged into the system. She nods and gives out his room number, directions where to go as well.

"Thank you."

The boy smiles politely before taking his leave, following her instructions towards the blonde's room. He's admittedly a little nervous to be seeing him. Just like the rest of the team, Aphrodi had helped, but this was someone he had known for long. He was more of a kind stranger in the boy's eyes. Which made it difficult for Fubuki to decide how to thank him properly for what he had done. That hope he had given him, that light that shined while he was being devoured by the darkness had meant so much to him. All he wishes he could do was be able to return it, even if it may be a slight glimmer.

When he gets to the boy's door, his eyes glance to the side to read the nameplate. _Afuro Terumi_ , it reads. He keeps a smile on his face even though he's a bit nervous to be seeing him once more. Knuckles lightly tap against the wooden door that's ajar.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Fubuki Shirou."

As he replies, he pushes the door open, standing by the entrance. He's still not sure if the other boy wants any visitors. The receptionist never said he was denying any, but he wants to give him space. Aphrodi doesn't currently seem bothered by anything. The blonde is sitting in his bed, those teal hospital clothes still dawning his body. His dark red eyes gazing over at his visitor, a smile forming from his lips.

"I remember you." There's a pause as his eyes narrow for a split second. "You look a little different since we've last met."

"I do?"

Had he changed? The answer was yes for a certain part of his psyche, but he wasn't aware if he had physically.

"Mhm. Come in, don't just stand by the door, Fubuki."

Aphrodi motions for the other to enter and Fubuki does. He looks for one of the chairs that are left for visitors in the room and pulls it up to the other boy's bedside.

"I heard that you and the others managed to beat the top ranking team in aliea. How was that match? I wish I could have been there to help."

"It was...interesting. We learned a few things about the aliens and why they had been attacking schools. I'm sure you've heard the real reason if you knew about that?"

"Yes. It wasn't something I wasn't expecting to hear. Who knew they were all just kids like us?"

It certainly was a surprise to find out that these aliens weren't actually aliens to begin with. They were orphans, listening to their adoptive father and just wanting to make that man happy (that was the main reason he had heard anyway). Fubuki had to wonder if they all wanted to do what that man had said. He didn't give off a threatening aura and he recalls as he had seen him standing by during their match. The face he had worn was a calm yet...troubled and saddened one to.

"And how are you doing?"

Hearing Aphrodi's voice snaps him out of his thoughts, teal-grey eyes meeting with those dark red ones.

"Hm? I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

"You're...happier now. At least you seem that way to me." The boy shrugs. "Maybe that's not the right word. Content? I hope you don't think ill of me for being blunt, but you're not that same gloomy boy when we first met."

"Oh, yeah." Fubuki nervously laughs. "It's...a lot to explain actually. I don't know if you actually want to hear it."

Aphrodi raises a hand, quick to stop the boy from saying more.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too much."

While he didn't know the whole story (the team hadn't the time to tell him everything about Fubuki) he was aware of his struggle with his personality disorder. The silver haired male couldn't play soccer due to it, he couldn't enjoy it. While he may not be an expert on a subject like this, he knew far better than to push and ask such personal questions.

"Well...I am feeling better. And that's kind of the reason why I came here. You helped not only me, but the team. I saw you play, how you pushed yourself on the field and everyone put their faith in you. You even ended up here because of how much you wanted to help everyone else."

"I did what I could to be of assistance," he chimes in with a proud grin.

"And I want to thank you for that."

"It's only natural for a god to help those in need." A hand runs through his golden hair, pushing lingering strands back over his shoulder. "You don't have to thank me too much."

"But I would still like to..."

He still hadn't figured out how. He could say it over and over again, but what good would that do? Fubuki wanted to know just how thankful he was. What he had done, what he had shown him meant a lot to him. His fingers were playing with the ends of his scarf and an idea crosses his mind.

"Aphrodi?"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much..."

He holds his breath, fingers tightening around the end of his scarf. He'd be giving away his most prized possession, his last item he had of his brother. But it was also just a reminder of what he was, what he had been not too long ago. He wasn't whole back then, now he was. He had become perfect in his own way, he wasn't alone anymore, he was needed. He had found himself a home with those he cherished alongside it. While he would never forget his brother, he didn't want the past to keep such a tight hold onto him.

"I want you to have this."

Slowly, he begins to unwrap the scarf from around his neck. He looks down to the white fluffy scarf in his hands, a longing smile forming before holding it out to Aphrodi. The blonde only stares at the accessory. He knew there was meaning behind this scarf, he just didn't know what. The boy was always clutching it, maybe it was out of habit or something else. Back then, there was usually a distraught look as he held it. But now, he was giving it to him and the boy looked...peaceful.

Aphrodi's hands reach out, touching the scarf and pull it out of his grasp. It's soft to the touch, warm due to being around the other's neck.

"Thank you. For once, I'm not so sure if I actually deserve something like this."

"I think you do deserve it. And you don't have to wear it all the time, just...keep it and remember the good you've done."

"You have a way with words, sweet and honest." Aphrodi smiles as he tilts his head, beginning to wrap the scarf around his own neck. "How does it look? Oh, it would probably look so much better if I had something to match with it instead of these plain rags."

Fubuki chuckles to his comment. "It looks fine on you. I don't think it clashes that much with your current clothes."

"You're a natural charmer. I just might fall for you and your kind words." Aphrodi gives a slight laugh before swooning, actually falling back onto the bed.

"I've only been saying what I think."

"Have you?" Aphrodi asks while pushing himself to sit up once more. "Then I have to ask, would you like to meet again once I'm out of here? I never did get to see you play soccer, you know."

"Of course. I wouldn't mind spending time with you. Although it might be difficult." Fubuki puts a hand to his chin as he thinks. "I don't know how long I'm staying around here for. I think I have to leave for Hokkaido in a couple of days..."

"Distance is nothing. I'm sure our paths will cross once again. After all, this sport does have a funny way of bringing people back together."

It had led him back to Endou and even brought him to see more powerful players. While he may have cursed being confined to this hospital, the thought of returning to the field was an exciting one. He really wouldn't be surprised to find himself playing against Endou and now even Fubuki in a future match. Perhaps he'd be challenging them both on one team, along with the others of Raimon.

"Anyway, I'll repay your thanks with one of my own the next time we meet. I won't take no for an answer."

"Ah..."

Fubuki couldn't exactly say no need for any sort of return thanks when he added that last bit. Why did he need to be thanked for thanking him? Maybe it was something that Zeus kids liked to do or something Aphrodi liked to do. Either way, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Alright. I guess I'll be looking forward to your repaid thank you."

"I'll be sure to surprise you with it! I promise that you'll absolutely love it."


End file.
